The Trials of Technology
by tokyo girl 05
Summary: It didn't bother him... It was just Fuji playing with his latest interest in technology... -The first half of a collab prompt by me and Mirror- Perfect Side.


**Summary:** This dear prompt was given to me by Mirror or the Ocean, her prompt being: _Tezuka getting annoyed over that Fuji just won't stop texting away on his new phone. (You get bonus points and cookies if it's Eiji he's texting and if you manage to get GP references XDDDD)_

So this it what I came up with nya! Hopefully its okay but I think it's full of holes and waffle :(

**Disclaimer:** I'm bored of writing these...I would have though after the first hundred I've wrote out would get the message by now :I

**A/N: **I sent this to Mirror of the Ocean so we both new what was happening in each others fics. So say thanks to her for beta-ing it XD it appears the roles have been reversed. In answer to her question: I did mean Kaicho... It was the keyboards fault for the T ;

Thank you nya!

* * *

When was it he had received that god damned contraption? He certainly hadn't seen him with it the other day. Of course he had always known the strange boy had owned one...he had just never used it so much before, especially not when they were, for once in a very long time, spending time together.

The day had started normally for the Seigaku captain; heading to school on time, seeing that familiar red car pull up at the school gates and watching the ever smiling prodigy exit it, greeting him as they headed to morning practice. There was one difference though he had noticed the small object that never seemed to leave the tensai's hand as they walked to the courts.

Several times as they made there way over he heard a faint chime and buzz coming from the regular at his side, hearing the tensai make a contented chuckle and reach for his pocket, pulling out the contraption and flipping up the screen to read. Since when had the sharp eyed boy received such a technology any way?

Minutes later and the club room was filled with members changing and preparing for morning practice, and having left the room hastily after hearing a certain redhead's excited cries of Kami-knew-what, Tezuka had not even noticed the care in which his tensai had locked away that newly found object, or the way one excited Kikumaru bounded over in awe.

The same result had carried on over after the club had ended, and every time Tezuka laid his eyes on now damnable tensai, that contraption was present! Before and after tennis practice, in the breaks between classes and all through lunch... If it wasn't annoying for the first fact it broke the school rules, and as kaichohe really should have pointed that out, it was just as irritating that it now seemed impossible to talk to the boy.

Communication had never been a problem between the two of them, whether it was with words or with silence, but in the space between that, when his partner's attention was far away in the technical world of the twenty first century, Tezuka found himself being completely ignored. Was it too difficult for the supposed tensai to pick up on this and pay him one tiny bit of attention, especially when he was plainly being spoken to?

In all truth it wasn't as if he had been bothered by it that much before; before meaning when he had first noticed. It was just Fuji playing with his latest interest in technology, and as he later found out, it was brand new.

"There's still a lot left to work Mitsu," Fuji had told him that morning. "Just a few settings and finding out how this works..."

That was what he _had _said, but now school had ended and every one had gone home and off to do their own things and one Fuji Syuusuke had still not put that phone down. Even for someone as patient as Tezuka, this was really starting to push it. An entire day without a single word from his boyfriend, just the continuous tapping of the keypad and buzzing as a message was received served as the only proof that the other was still there.

This was now officially bothering the stoic captain. He had been patient all day, not minding at first the noises and distractions, not minding the first few times he had been ignored, but finally this had gotten ridiculous. They had left school that evening with the notion of going to Fuji's house to study just as Eiji had gone to do with Oishi, but Fuji was Fuji after all, so instead the tensai had twisted it so that it turned into a date, much to his bet friend's amusement.

So here they were, walking through the park, supposedly on 'the scenic route' home, with the hazel haired boys head bowed slightly, texting away with a chuckle. Tezuka sighed.

"Fuji."

"Hm?"

Tezuka resisted the urge to growl and took another deep breath. "Fuji."

"..."

_Tap tap tap…_

In Tezuka's eyes, every couple he could see over the landscape of the park were spending time together, talking to each other, he could in fact not see anyone glued to the screen of their phone. Fuji was supposed to be spending time with him, not with a few pieces of plastic and circuitry.

If he was going to be so focused on that stupid contraption he may as well head home, he thought. It wasn't like they were spending much time together...it wasn't like they could do this often. They didn't usually have the time, or the privacy; this was a rare moment and yet the other would rather spend it texting with someone. _Who is he talking to that could take up so much time..._

"Haha,"

Tezuka faulted, being pulled from his thoughts by that melodious laughter, if only a small chuckle, as they walked down a paved path leading through the park. He looked down to see the small humored smile lacing the boy's lips and frowned, he could just barely make out the name of the sender above the message on screen:

_Kikumaru Eiji_

Of course, it made sense. They were best friends, had been for years, so of course Eiji would be the one to keep Fuji talking, _texting_ away for hours...he could only imagine the bill they were running up after Eiji had found out about this new phone. It had obviously been keeping the tensai amused for longer than expected, which gave him an idea. An idea he was sure his own best friend would appreciate considering how much time Fuji was taking from them and visa versa.

Taking out his own phone Tezuka quickly shifted through the numbers, noticing slightly just how many names that had made them selves comfortable in his contact list. The regulars had apparently hi-jacked his phone at one point since there seemed to be more numbers than he could recall ever inputting on it.

Shifting through quickly, he chose the right number calling it briefly before hanging up so that the user realized someone was trying to contact them. He then got the number up again and clicked the messaging icon, typing his message away carefully as he knew that his partner was paying him no attention. He texted him with a simple request, or more accurately, and order:

To: _Oishi Shuichiro_

_Could you inform Kikumaru he has a choice to study as he was supposed to and stop texting, or run laps for tomorrow's entire practice._

A few seconds passed before his own phone buzzed with an incoming message, bearing bad news.

From: _Oishi Shuichiro _

_Gomen Tezuka, he's not paying much attention to anyone. Perhaps you could convince Fuji to stop…?_

Tezuka frowned and closed the message. _If I could have done that I would have,_ he thought slightly irked at that. Talking to him would do no good; he was completely unresponsive to anyone other than the messages coming through on his phone. It seemed the only way to get through to the occupied boy was via messaging...now there was an idea.

Glad he hadn't put his phone away, he opened a new page and punched in a number he knew very well, typing his words precisely and thoughtfully as he did before pressing the send button, happy with his choice even if he did feel a touch guilty for hoping to stop their fun. But really, it wasn't too much to want this was it? Fuji could talk to Kikumaru any day.

If the silence that followed after the last tone rang, Tezuka knew his message had been received, but whether it had been acknowledged or not was another thing.

He didn't miss the changed expression on his lover's face, the slowing of his steps as he read carefully before stopping all together. His eyes were open and a guilty smile graced him as he re-read once, and then twice the text he had been sent.

From: _Tezuka Kunimitsu_

_It appears this is the only way to talk to you today. We haven't done much and it's getting late, we should head home. We have tests to study for, unless you wish to revise from your new phone instead._

A small hum escaped his lips as he shut the screen on his phone, turning it to its side to push down on a button making the phone chime before the lights blinked off and the phone was shut down. That done Fuji pocketed it and turned to his partner with a tilt of the head.

"Saa, I thought we had a date Mitsu," he spoke teasingly, taking hold of his elbow despite Tezuka's emotionless face. "Though that would be my own fault."

"You had a prior engagement," he replied, indicating towards the pocket the phone rested in.

Fuji didn't need to follow his gaze to know what he was referring to; instead he stared up at him with an apologetic smile.

"Gomen Mitsu...I've been a bit preoccupied haven't I? That was unfair of me."

Tezuka didn't answer straight away, choosing to turn them around so they were facing the other way, prompting him to walk back with him through the park now his boyfriend was back in the real world.

"You have a new toy," he spoke, a strange edge to his voice. "It's to be expected."

"But it's not to be granted," Fuji said back, looking up at him with concern and confusion at the others tone. "Kunimitsu...?"

"It's your nature to be interested by new things; I can't hold that against you,"

"...It's just a phone Mitsu," Fuji replied, narrowing his eyes slightly as he tried to work out what that tone was. "I'm sorry for ignoring you today, you don't have to...to..."

"To?" Tezuka asked, looking down with a raised eyebrow at the spark forming in those cerulean eyes. That small sparkle was growing into a sign the buchou soon recognized as trouble as they lit up with realization.

"Hm, Jealous," Fuji nodded, smiling quite widely before looking away. "You don't have to be jealous of a phone. It is an interesting thing...but I'd much prefer to learn about you."

"...Syuusuke," Tezuka started, ignoring the feeling of irk at the 'jealous' remark. Fuji had put the phone away and was paying attention to him; he had even remembered what they were meant to be doing today. Couldn't they just finally get on with this so called 'date' in the first place?

"Hm, you haven't called me that all day," Fuji mused, steering him in a random direction. "Did it bother you much?"

Tezuka sighed in response, wondering vaguely just why they were walking in near enough a circle, before turning to face his lover. "Was there a purpose to this date?"

"Of course," Fuji smiled. "We're spending time together right? Although we could always go home and I could give you the attention you've been missing. Ne, Mitsu?"

"Fuji," Tezuka warned, not impressed by his lovers actions.

"I'm joking Mitsu, unless..."

"Fuji!"

The tensai laughed, burying his head into Tezuka's shoulder to quiet them. "Saa, Mitsu... why don't we continue this _date _some where else. I owe you that much."

"Hn," Tezuka answered shortly, resigning himself to being dragged off somewhere by the now energetic boy. The annoying thing was, he couldn't help but wonder if it had been better when the tensai had the phone.


End file.
